We would like to use this potential administrative supplement support to extend the scope of this ongoing R01 project. As a short-term goal, we would like to incorporate careful engineering considerations to make the system sufficiently robust, reliable, user-friendly, and ready to be transported between a cluster of collaborating labs, the UIUC lab for imaging therapeutic T-cells [1], Univ. of Chicago lab for potentially imaging AD mouse models, and Northwestern University labs for imaging therapeutically-engineered neural stem cells for treating glioblastoma [2]. As a long-term goal, we would like to develop standardized detector and system technology that can be expanded to constructing larger and more diversified imaging systems to benefit a wider community and to maximize the impact of the generous investment from NIH/NIBIB for advancing the field of molecular imaging and drug development.